


author's note

by bflatminor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bflatminor/pseuds/bflatminor
Summary: [ NOT A FIC ]hi everyone! im the author formerly known as 23bestfriends and this is my new account. some updates on old fics, upcoming projects, and where in the everliving hell ive been for nine months.
Kudos: 6





	author's note

um... hi lmao

like i said in the summary, i used to be 23bestfriends; you might know me from _need your love, need your time_ or _blue eyes (like a deep blue sea)_. anyways, this is my new account and ill be posting everything here from now on. my old account is still up, as are the works that i posted there, but i wont be doing anything with them anymore.

this includes updating _nylnyt._ im very thankful for all the support for that fic, but ive decided that im not going to continue writing it for a number of reasons. first, im not going to align myself with someone like jkr and the deeply transphobic, racist, and antisemitic values—to name a few—reflected in her writing.

second, my decision reflects events that occurred during the challenge cup and are still happening. im disappointed at the hypocrisy and privilege of some players and especially the audacity of those who were considered allies. as a person of color myself, i dont feel comfortable writing about certain players right now, even if theyre just characters in a fictional story. if you disagree with my opinion, please keep it to yourself. theres lots of other outlets (read: stan twitter) where you can argue whether you believe certain players are [insert form of bigotry]. this is not the time nor the place :)

so. where the hell have i been during all of this and what have i been doing besides a heavy dose of self-reflection? great question. i dont know either. "live through several dozen major historical events within the span of a single fucked-up year" was never really an item on my bucket list. some of my current obsessions include euphoria—which is probably obvious from my new profile picture—as well as the queen's gambit and somehow making it through the rest of this cursed year. ive also got some drafts in the works so. stay tuned i guess?

special shoutout to the homies in the preathfics discord. yall are the real ones.

speaking of the server: im writing for day fifteen of the preathfics winter oneshots collection! big thank you to doc for getting me to write consistently again and big thank you to cora for getting me to write for a prompt based on something ive never watched. woof woof <3

on that note. happy holigays! big thanks as always for the love and support, and drop any thoughts you have in the comments. stay safe and ill see yall in a few days

* * *

**some presents**

**[[ preathfics tumblr ]](https://preathfics.tumblr.com/) **pretty much everything you could ever want or ask about tc fics, including fic lists searchable by tags, fic recs, answered asks, general shenanigans, and links to the pf discord. doc, if youre reading this, youre the mvp

 **[[ what is the preathfics winter oneshots collection? ]](https://preathfics.tumblr.com/post/635444191465488384/help-wanted-winter-one-shots-collection)** if youre not sure what the winter oneshots collection is, or you want to check out previous days' oneshots

 **[[ black lives matter ]](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) **carrd with blm resources


End file.
